


Memories (fanvid)

by chiiyo86



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86
Summary: "These memories (or memories of memories: that was really closer to what they were) were like islands that were not really islands at all but only knobs of a single coral spine which happened to poke up above the waterline, not separate at all but one piece."King, Stephen.It: A Novel(p. 571).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Memories (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the mashup vid between the two movies I've wanted to do since Chapter Two came out! I was trying to play with the blurring between past and present that is a big theme in the book. Hope you enjoy the vid! The song is "Goodbye" by Apparat, which is also the theme of the German Netflix TV show that also has a lot of interplay between past and present.


End file.
